Theatre Eight's M&M's
by gypsysfeather
Summary: There, right there, she's sitting so close to him...so close. If only he had a way to distract her long enough to sneak just one... "I feel your breath down my neck, Robin." She complains, snapping him from his hazy thoughts.


_A/N:_

_Hi guys!_

_Here's a quick little story for y'all._

_Hope you enjoy!_

**_.._**

**_..._**

There, right there, she's sitting so close to him...so close. If only he had a way to distract her long enough to sneak just _one..._

"I feel your breath down my neck, Robin." She complains, snapping him from his hazy thoughts. _Damn it. _

He makes a whimper-ish noise, sticking his bottom lip out to fake a pout. "Regina, just one. Please?" He begs, acting like a child.

Her head snaps around to him and away from the movie, "Robin, you're not getting any of my M&amp;M's. If you wanted some, you should've bought them before the movie started." She grumbles in a hushed tone, staying quiet for the other guests in the seats below.

They're on the very top row in the stacked-style movie theater, watching some chick-flick he had no want to see. But because she wanted to, he gave in to her. After all, it will be one of their last outings together before the baby comes, and they need some alone time.

"Regina, just one. I bought the little boogers, anyway." He says, reaching over her belly and into the cup holder beside her where the M&amp;M's set, lying open. She dodges his hand and blocks it with her wrist, giving him a look. Starting to get irritated, he huffs, grumbling, "Pregnancy sure is mean to me." and rubbing his hand where she hit it.

"To you? How do you think it feels to me?" She groans, popping two candies into her mouth and chewing.

He can smell the chocolate, the hard shell coating..._mmm. _It smells amazing – and she won't let him have one. Not even _one, tiny, measly_ little M&amp;M. Finally, he tilts her chin and halfway startles her before pressing his lips to hers. _If I can't get one, I'll get the taste of one, at least._

"Robin..." She grumbles, parting their lips and giving him a harsh look, "What are you doing?"

"Hoping to get a slim taste of your chocolate covered tongue." He says, frustrated.

The back and forth argument seems much like one of frustration during sex – one can't get what he wants, and one has it all.

He tilts his head and pouts again, "I don't have anymore dollar bills and I don't want to break a twenty just to get a package of M&amp;M's." He whines, getting loud enough that someone below them whips their head around and stares for a moment before Regina stares back.

"Fine." She says, popping one in her mouth, sucking the coloring off of it, and kissing him with her lips parted.

He immediately catches on, knowing she's using his tactic, and he fishes for the candy with his tongue. After some fumbling, the candy is perfectly placed from her mouth to his.

He crunches and chews, but Regina is smiling and biting her lip. She reaches over, grabs another, and this time kisses him more passionately, sticking the M&amp;M in her jaw this time so he can't find it.

It works, he can't seem to find the damn candy, and his tongue is working all over her mouth to search for it. He lets out a frustrated grunt and she smirks against his lips, finally taking the M&amp;M from behind her jaw and setting it on the tip of her tongue, letting him have it.

Once he pulls away, he gives her a bewildered look, "Isn't it easier to just hand me the M&amp;M's?" He asks, confusion ringing in his tone.

Before he can hardly expect an answer, she's already got her lips back on his. Apparently, she likes the idea.

His tongue is reaching for the M&amp;M, and she's teasing him with it like a child does to another, putting it under hers, over...everywhere in her mouth so his tongue will follow. She likes the way he's so desperately searching, it reminds her of their first passionate kiss that somehow involved their tongues. The way he just roamed her mouth, discovering everywhere there was to discover. Chills, now, are running down her spine.

She pulls away with a smile after letting him have the candy, "That's the most attention I've given you since the eight month mark." She coos, smirking to herself a little.

Huge is an understatement, and at the exact 39-week date, she's feeling like a blow fish that's stuck on blow. But right now, she feels light, feathery, and completely in love again.

He raises a brow and swallows his candy, "Not by my choice, lovely." He counters, rubbing her stomach the way he always does. (She's almost positive he has some odd pregnancy fetish. And she knows she's been torturing him by not giving him any of herself).

The smile on her face remains as she turns toward the screen of the movie, then back at him, "The movie was boring anyway." She says, grabbing the collar of his shirt and crashing their lips together in a fiery, passionate way.

His eyes widen from the initial shock, then close when he relaxes a little, knowing he's not getting mauled or anything.

He can't say anything for his lips, though, she's practically mauling them, but he's not complaining at all.

She pulls away to give them both some much needed oxygen, looking down at the floor between their seats and the next row down. She checks the seats beside them – empty. Scans the seats in the next two rows – empty.

A sly smile returns to her lips before she literally pushes – the already bewildered – Robin down onto the ground beneath their feet. She slowly slides from her seat and somehow squeezes between him and the next row, smirking and giving that devious grin that he loves so much.

"What are we doing?" He asks, making sure he's not taking this the wrong way.

No answer is needed, because she's already got her lips on his again, one hand on his collar, another working at his belt.

They're both smiling until she undoes his belt and he has his hands in her bra, then they're both biting their lips to hold back moans. Loud moans from Regina, and loud grunts from Robin once she finds his member, throbbing hard in her hand.

"This is the most crazy thing we've ever done." He whispers, lifting her maxi skirt up. (Normally, she wouldn't be caught dead in a skirt like this, but it's comfy, stretchy, and covers her cankles).

The end of the skirt rests around her belly while his hand is massaging her already through her wet fabric, _really _trying to hold in the moans, now.

"Robin..." She whispers, screwing her eyes shut and swallowing back a groan. "Take me..."

With those words, it's no later than ten seconds that her panties are pushed aside and his cock is right next to her entrance. He's not wasting time here, not giving her time to think about where they are, he's been waiting to bury himself in his wife for what seems like a lifetime. Now is when it's happening for possibly the last time in at least six weeks.

They're kisses muffle the moans, thankfully, and his hips are thrusting up into her with gentle strokes. His thumb is working magic on her clit, going in circles along with the thrusts. Her moans become words into his mouth – _damn...oh!...yes..._

He knows she's almost there, very close if not on the edge, because her fingernails are digging into his triceps, holding on tightly as she lifts her leg the best she can to give him a different angle. _There. That spot. _

Finally, she releases with a moan into his mouth that she wishes she could take back, because it was way louder than she meant it to be. He presses the back of her head toward him, trying to shush her and muffle the moans better.

The clenching of her walls around his cock make him come quickly – quicker than normal. Another loud moan from Regina emits when she feels him release inside of her, groaning when she feels the leaking down her thigh after he's slowly pulled from her.

"What did we just do..." She whispers tiredly, trying to get all the words out correctly but the remnant waves of the orgasm were still fogging her mind.

Smugly, he smirks and tries to get dressed again, "We just had a good fuck in the movie theater, Regina." He whispers back, smiling while fixing her panties, pulling her skirt and shirt down.

She sits up with a quiet groan, fixing her bra that he's mangled to the point where one cup was on the side of her breast, and the other breast was sitting under the cup instead of in it. _Bastard. _She thinks, starting this because of M&amp;M's.

They quietly sit up and return to their seats. Regina gets much help from Robin to get off the floor, and she's back to eating her candy until the movie is over.

The couple gets up like nothing happened right there in the floor of the top row in theater 8, like neither of them don't still have wobbly legs, and like neither of them were guilty of a thing.

He walks in front of her down the stairs, her belly bumping his back with each step, and hands glued together.

Once out in the lobby, Emma and Killian come up to them in a friendly gesture (one that Regina doesn't appreciate all that much).

Emma smiles down at Regina's stomach, "A week left...wow. Crazy." She says, holding Killian's hand and smiling between the two in front of her.

Regina nods, says how she can't wait to have her in her arms, and they're about to say their goodbyes.

Emma steps to the side to head toward their theater, stopping when her eye catches something on Regina. "Hey, Regina?" She asks, grabbing her attention and turning back to her, grabbing old popcorn out of her hair. "What's that from?"

Immediately, Robin tightens his grip on Regina's hand and the brunette has to make up an excuse, "Oh...that's...Robin and I had a popcorn fight." She says, hoping the blonde will be giddy enough today to buy it.

A sly expression is given, but Emma doesn't say anything.


End file.
